


Family

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute kisses, talk of adopting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke returns from adamant to find that his lover had arrived at Skyhold while he was gone. Finally he can ask his lover a question that had been burning at the back of his mind. Is it time to start a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It had been a month since the turmoil at adamant ended. It had taken almsot a month to rerun to Skyhold. Liam Hakwe discovered that his elven lover had arrived during his time away. He made his way to Skyhold's gardens, having heard from Varric that his lover set up camp almost in calm, serene gardens. He entered the gardens, heading straight towards an elf standing near the well, but not just any elf, a sliver haired tattooed elf is the one he was looking for.

"Fenris!" Hakwe shouted as he approached him.

Fenris spun around landing a punch on Hakwe so hard it sent him flying to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me! Why you bastard!" He tried to pull Hakwe off the grin but fell to his knees instead, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. "I thought I'd lost you to those Venitori bastards! I thought...I thought Tevinter had once again taken the one the I cared about from me...again." Hakwe could see the tears forming in Fenris's eyes and wiped them away, smiling at his lover. "You know I'd never go down without a fight love. I would never willingly leave you behind, you know this." Fenris nodded before buying his face in Hawke's shoulder. Hawke pulled him into his embrace, holding the elf close while comforting him.

~*~ 

Moments passed then minutes and then hours passed by, but neither of them cared for they were together again and that is what mattered. They were seated near the centre of the gardens; Fenris had a book in his while Hawke had resumed his teachings, slowly building Fenris's reading level. Eventually the elf put the book down and uncorked the bottle of Antivan Brandy he had brought with him. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He stopped and looked at Hawke for a moment before returning his attention to the bottle. "Isn't it too early for you to be sassing me?" He scoffed. "You wound me with your words ser!" He exclaimed, over dramatically placing his hand on his chest. "Here is the man I love, a big...dramatic...baby." Fenris smiled gently placing a kiss on Hawke's cheek. "But you are my big, dramatic baby...and I could never have imagined feeling this type of happiness, let alone any form of happiness." Hawke smiled and pulled the elf closer while kissing the top of his lovers head. "I've been thinking Fen...maybe after all of this is over....we could start a family?" Fenris leaned back, looking at the man with a surprised look. "Start...a family? Hawke neither of are capable of-" Hawke placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. 

"We could adopt a child. The Inquisitor recently freed a shipment of slaves from the Venitori and there were a few children among them. All but one was adopted. His name is Titus...and his face is deformed in a way. A Magesiter scared the entire left half of his face and all the prissy nobles refused to adopt him due to his appearance. I told him that did bring you to meet him really soon, he is happy that I even took interest in giving him a family. So...what do y-" 

"Yes" Fenris blurted out as he moved Hawke's hand away from his face

Hawke looked at him, slightly over joyed and slightly confused. "Yes? So quickly?! You haven't even me-"

"I do not need to meet him to know that I do not wish this child to experience what I have experienced Hawke. I want to help the boy overcome, if he has a fear of mages...to over come it and to prove there a mages that can be trusted in this world, mages like you."  
Hawke smiled and kissed him. No words could express how happy he was at Fenris's response. He took the bottle of brandy from Fenris's hands then placed it on the ground under the bench before standing. "Then let me take you too him." He reached an empty hand out to him and Fenris was more than happy to take it. Together they went to meet their future child, together they went hand in hand to start their family, their very own family together..

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. Basically just Fenris and Hawke chilling at Skyhold. I'm not sure if I will take the story of them adopting any further though, but we will see what the future holds.  
> Just in time for FenHawke week :D


End file.
